Patch Cipriano
Jev "Patch" Cipriano, is a new senior at Coldwater High, is Nora's new biology partner. He is a powerful fallen angel who has a lot of enemies. He spends his time playing pool at Bo's Arcade, hanging out at Delphic Park, swimming outdoors and looking out for his girlfriend at every possible turn. He didn't care for anything else other than becoming human until he met Nora Grey. However, he knows how to become human - by offering Nora, his Nephilim vassal's female descendant, as a sacrifice, he will become human. On the other hand, Dabria, Patch's old flame, tells him to become Nora's guardian angel by saving her from death. Patch is left with the choice of being human or returning as a guardian angel. As a fallen angel, he is stripped of most of his angelic powers, but can still manipulate the minds of weak willed humans, possess them for short periods and create illusions. Though he is a very powerful fallen angel, he was an even more powerful archangel before he fell. In Silence, Patch's wings are torn off by a Nephilim named Hank Millar, and he again becomes a fallen angel. It is also mentioned in Crescendo and Silence that his real name is infact "Jev". He lives in an underground studio beneath Delphic Amusement Park but is forced to move on short notice in Finale after an archangel trashed his studio. According to Nora he is the embodiment of masculine perfection and radiates mystery. He drives a black vintage Harley Davidson sportster motorcycle. He is also associated with the color black. Personality He keeps his past under wraps and is accused of more lies than truth from Nora - he is not, in fact, lying, he simply avoids the questions. He can be sly and brooding, and frequently leaves Nora alternately furious or tongue-tied. He uses his charms as a way of getting what he wants and avoiding unwanted questions, though he begins to open up as the series progresses. He spends most of his time playing pool at Bo's Arcade. Nora eventually learns he is a fallen angel, who fell when he loved a human girl and tried to be with her. After failing to take control of a human body, the avenging angels ripped Patch's wings off on his way back to heaven. He cannot feel physically—it is described like experiencing the world through a pane of glass—but he can experience emotions. When he is restored as a guardian angel, he regains the ability to fly, though he still cannot feel, as he has not yet "earned" that right to feel back. But in the end of'' Finale'', Patch's gets his right to physically feel again. Appearance Patch is described as a “dark-Levi’s, dark-Henley, dark boots kind of guy who smells of spice, fresh cut grass and leather". He is described to have black hair, deep black eyes that "take in everything and give back nothing", a rugged skin tone (like a Spaniard) and is six-foot-two. According to Nora, he has sharp, almost Italian features. It is also stated by many people that he looks and can be very intimidating and scary. Background Patch used to be an Archangel, but fell from Heaven after falling in love with a human girl and attempting to be with her (by possessing a body and failing). According to Patch's Lost Letter to Nora, in the Walmart Exclusive Content Edition of Finale, however, Patch states that he had used that girl as an excuse and that the real reason he fell was that he was tired of the archangels' shifting goals and wanted to push back against them and their rules. The reason he had stated that the girl was the reason he fell was because it simplified his motivations. (Whether or not this can be considered canon is debatable). Before he fell, he was in a relationship with Dabria - an Angel of Death - for an unknown amount of time. It is unclear how much he cared for her, as he has soft moments for her, but he also left her to be with a human girl. After he fell, he met an Irish fallen angel by the name of Rixon, and they were friends for centuries afterwards until Patch finds out Rixon's plot against Nora Grey, and chains him in hell. After Chauncey/Jules' demise, Patch does not have a Nephil vassal. Wade Poezyn as Patch Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fallen Angel